


The Queen and the Punk

by WarpedMinded



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade Trinity
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorority queen Danica Talos sees punk skater Abigail Whistler riding her skateboard at night, and decides she needs to meet the brunette who breaks all the other girls hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and the Punk

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Queen and the Punk  
>  **Fandom:** Blade Trinity  
>  **Pairing:** Abigail/Danica  
>  **Genre:** Human!AU, College!AU  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 964  
>  **Summary:** Sorority queen Danica Talos sees punk skater Abigail Whistler riding her skateboard at night, and decides she needs to meet the brunette who breaks all the other girls hearts.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, girls kissing  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Blade Trinity and I do not make any profit from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** This is for **Challenge** **#20 "** _OMG I Found an Ultra Rare Shiny Lesbian!_ **"** at[](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_land](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/). I love the challenge name btw. I have never read this pairing, and I haven't seen it written much, so I decided that this is probably a rare pairing. And yes, I turned it into a human Alternate Universe.

:::  


: 

It wasn't really all that fun being a Sorority Queen, unless you're Danica Talos and you get off on watching people bow down to kiss your ass and follow your every whim.

In all truthfulness, Danica didn't quite like it _that_ much, but she did enjoy lording over the other bitches in their sorority house. It was a thrilling sensation—you know the feeling—when you are known for even making men cry. Most of it was exaggerated, like the horror stories told to new sorority pledges. Tales of how she would do the sharpie haze, and all the horrific ones that would make most people vomit. She made sure that no one ever hazed her girls, but she always threw in an idea or two for the Fraternity's hazing.  
:::

It was a cool night and Danica didn't want to be cooped up in the sorority house listening to the girls complain about what their boyfriends did and didn't do.

Grabbing her coat off the rack in her room was the first step to getting ready for the outside weather. Second step? Making sure her lipstick was on, her eyeliner wasn't smeared, and that her hair was perfectly coiffed.

"See you later bitches!" Danica laughs as she strides out of the house, catcalls following her out the door. She huddled more into her coat and walked down the pavement to the sidewalk and squinted through the light from the street lamps, when she saw a figure skateboarding about a block away. Danica scoffed, wondering why anyone besides her would be out at this time—to skateboard none the less—when daytime is much brighter and nicer.

When she got closer to the figure she realized it was none other Abigail Whistler, a real punk who starts fights with guys and ends up kicking their asses to kingdom come.

"Abby Whistler, the girl who screws 'em and loses 'em. How do you like being the girl who breaks girls hearts?" Danica smirked as she strutted towards the brunette.

Abigail slid to a stop and kicked her skateboard into her arm as she pushed back her hoodie. She was grinning from ear to ear, turning towards Danica. "Oh I think you know Danica. I hear you break hearts just as often, except you probably enjoy it more than I do."

"Wrong Abby. You think you have me all figured out don't you? Oh Danica Talos is known for being a slut who bends over for the Frat house, but you are wrong sister. I am not _that_ desperate for sex that I would resort to going to the guys over _there_. But thank you for thinking of me." She put a hand to her chest and had a mocking 'fond' look on her face. "So you really just give it out to any girl who asks for it?" Danica smirked evilly.

"Only if they buy me dinner first." Abby teased, stepping closer to the sorority queen. "Tell you what, how about you go out with me. I'll even pay, for the dinner _and_ movie. I bet that's the most anyone has ever paid for you. Since they like to assume you're made from money and all that."

Danica frowned and looked at Abigail closely, "You act like you want me to say yes, but who would want to _willingly_ pay for the date?"

Abby's brows furrowed as she looked a little more confused, "If someone really wants to go out, they pay for everything; they don’t refuse to pay if the other person is rich."

Danica was getting more uncomfortable every moment Abigail looked at her like she was naïve to dating. "Ah. Well I thank you for a great chat Abby but I gotta jet. You know how it is, pay for school you might as well go to the classes and all that jazz."

The other girl stepped forward, "So is that a yes?"

Danica gave a soft sigh and really looked at Abigail. What she saw made her step the rest of the way into the brunette's personal space. When the other girl looked about ready to back away, she grinned and leaned forward, capturing the other girl's lips, her own tongue pressing into Abby's.

Abigail let out a startled whimper her eyes sliding shut and she started responding to the kiss. Her fingers caressed Danica's shoulder and then gripped her long dark hair, their bodies pressing hard together. She shoved her knee between Danica's legs and let the other woman rub against her sensually, both of them now moaning into the others mouth.

"Oh fuck me..." Danica gasped as she pulled back from the kiss. Staring into Abigail's eyes she grinned and used her tongue to lick across Abby's bottom lip, and then tugged on it lightly with her teeth. "Let's go to my place. I will make it worthwhile for you."

"No... No we need to stop. I was serious when I said I wanted to go on a date with you, and I mean go out before we do anything else."

Danica scowled, but sighed, "Alright. There is something about you that I really enjoy, and I want to see more of it. When do you want this date t happen?"

Abigail smiled and dipped her head and kissed Danica's jawline. "I'm free tomorrow night, say 7pm?"

"I'm free too, 7 it is then." She looked back at her sorority house and pointed, "Want to walk me to my house?"

A hand slid against her and squeezed lightly, "Sure. Let's just make sure not to make out on your doorstep, your girls might end up having heart attacks."

"Eh, if they see us making out, it would probably be the best thing they have ever seen in their lives."  
  
  
 **The End**


End file.
